Sora's Charm
by The Digger
Summary: My first Yaoi attempt. Want more? Feedback welcomed! Yuya gets a very special package, and now he's in for one special night. Shonen-ai hijinks ensue! Warning: Crossdressing and Yaoi!


**To my usual followers who were expecting something different: I'm sorry! ^^; I know most people who ready my work are very much not into Yaoi, much preferring Yuri (like I still do and always will!). But, I've been wanting to try something new for a while now, and... well, Yaoi's something new XP. If you're not into Yaoi, then, in addition to advising you not to read, I would also suggest maybe keeping an open mind, maybe...?**

 **With that being said, this is my first attempt at Yaoi, so for those of you who are fans, I hope you enjoy! ^^**

 **(Oh, and don't you worry, Yuri fans :) This hasn't gotten in the way of the Yuri of GDS ) Hopefully, that will be ready soon)**

Even without another tournament or interdimensional war to contend with, Yuya Sakaki was still deeply occupied with his deck, tweaking it as best he could to accommodate his signature Pendulum Summon….

"Yuya!" He heard his mom call. "Package!"

"Uh?" Yuya blinked as his concentration broke. He jumped down the pole leading up to his bedroom. "I wasn't expecting any packages."

"It's… surprisingly light for something so big!" Yoko Sakaki remarked as she set a very large box down on the table, ready to open it, before she saw a scrawl on the top of the box. "It's for you, Yuya."

"Me?" Yuya repeated. He heaved the package upstairs to his room as the message advised, panting as he set it down on his bed.

"Man, mom's strong!" He sighed, recalling how effortlessly she carried it. "So…" He returned his attention to the package. "What are you?" He wondered before looking down into the box as he pulled the flaps open. What was inside the package filled him with both surprise and exasperation.

"Sora? What are you doing?" Yuya groaned.

Sure enough, Sora Shiun'in lay curled up inside the package, apparently sleeping comfortably, and completely naked, inside his confined box. He opened his big green eyes, and stretched out, shamelessly exposing his slim, nude body as he yawned.

"Mornin' Yuya~!" He smiled as he sat up. He didn't even seem to notice the fact that just moments ago, he was confined inside of a box, let alone that he was naked.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked, trying not to let himself get distracted by Sora's nudity.

Sora looked down at his own naked body and shrugged, seemingly uncaring whether or not he was clothed. "Selena didn't want me living with her, so she sent me here, I guess."

"In a box?!" said Yuya. He felt like Sora was only raising more questions than he was answering.

"I don't think she liked the effect I had on her." Sora said plainly as he climbed out of the box, stretching out his arms and legs.

"Oh, right…" Yuya sighed. He remembered that Sora seemed to have a very strong influence over females of all ages due to his young boyish charm. Strong, proud Selena wouldn't have liked whatever pull Sora had on her.

"So what're you up to, Yuya?" Sora asked.

"Sora, put some clothes on, please!" Yuya groaned.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said casually. He turned back to the box he was delivered in, showing off his butt as he reached inside to take out a set of clothes. "So, anyways," He said as he pulled on a pair of blue and white striped girl's panties. "There's this new restaurant that opened recently, and I hear they've got a lotta tasty sweets!" Yuya stared in disbelief as Sora then continued to pull on a girl's school uniform as instinctively and naturally as if he was born to wear it. "Wanna check it out?"

"What are you doing?!" Yuya blurted. "Why are you wearing a girl's uniform? Wait…." It then dawned on him that this uniform looked extremely familiar. "Why are you wearing Yuzu's uniform?!" He indicated the green musical note pin on the collar iconic to his childhood friend Yuzu.

"…She let me borrow it." Sora replied plainly, though somehow, Yuya didn't believe him. "I got other clothes in here. Would you prefer…?"

"YES!" Yuya shouted.

"Okay, you don't have to be uptight about it…" Sora shrugged. He let the skirt drop to the floor and pulled the shirt off over his head in a manner that Yuya somehow felt seemed very suggestive. He turned away and blushed as Sora pulled a new outfit from the box.

 _"_ _What's gotten into him?!"_ He thought. He shook his head, feeling exasperated. _"I mean, I've always known Sora to be… eccentric, but now, he just seems… What's even the word…?"_

"How's this~?" Sora asked.

Yuya turned back around, only to find that Sora's new outfit wasn't much better than the first: This time, he was wearing a dainty, frilly blue dress with a pale pink bow.

"Well~?" said Sora as he did a playful little twirl. "What do you think?"

"Would you happen to have any… y'know, boy's clothes?" Yuya asked wearily.

Sora pondered this question for a moment, as if unsure. Then, he pulled the dress off over his head, leaving him donned only in a pair of frilly pink panties, and searched the box once more. Finally, he replied,

"Nope." Though he hardly seemed to care in the least.

"Great…" Yuya sighed. "Why do you even have all those girly clothes, anyway?"

"Like 'em?" Sora chirped happily as he took out another outfit, this one a pink and white shirt with matching skirt. "I've kinda taken a liking to girl's clothes; they're very comfy if you give 'em a chance!"

"That really doesn't answer my question though…" Yuya muttered. "Seriously, though? The underwear too?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sora nodded. "Maybe it's just me, but there's something really nice about how they fit around the butt," He stuck his tight butt out as if to show Yuya how well his panties fit around the curves of each cheek. "And especially around here," He turned around so that Yuya saw a distinct bulge that fit snuggly in the crotch of the underwear. "So I just can't help but want to wear panties over boxers."

Yuya really didn't know how to react to anything Sora was telling him; all he knew was that he really wanted Sora to get dressed again… even if it was in an actual dress.

"Wanna try something on?" Sora asked, offering the dress to Yuya.

"I'll pass." Yuya waved a hand. Before he could decide what to do with Sora, he heard his mother call,

"Yuya! Dinner's ready!"

"Awright!" Sora smiled as he threw on a frilly nightdress as he ran downstairs, Yuya sighing as he followed suit. By the time he took his seat at the table, Sora was already enjoying Yoko's home-cooked meal.

"Yuya, why didn't you tell me Sora was staying the night?" She asked happily, always glad to have the adorable Sora at her house.

"Because he invited himself." Yuya sighed. "Or I should say… he mailed himself."

"Ah, so you were Yuya's package?" Yoko giggled. "Oh, you always have the most amazing of entrances, Sora!" She gushed. "And I just adore your nightdress, it suits you so perfectly!"

"Thanks!" Sora grinned as he stood up to show it off. Yoko swooned as the blue-haired seductor gave a girlish little twirl. For a moment, Yuya began to wonder if Sora really was a boy; his mom was right, it suited him perfectly… too perfectly….

"I have so many more cute clothes like it~!" He said proudly. "Wanna see?"

Yoko looked as if she had just gone to heaven with this question, heart pounding with the idea of what sort of cute and girly outfits Sora had to show off.

"Yeah, have fun showing off your weirdly masterful crossdressing," Yuya sighed. "I'm getting ready for bed…"

"Oh, you gonna get a bath?" Sora asked, a little too excitedly for Yuya's comfort. "Actually, that sounds like a really good idea! How 'bout I join you?"

"Uh…?" Yuya blushed. Being an only child, he'd always bathed alone. The idea of doing that with Sora….

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed about it!" Sora chuckled. "We're both boys here!"

Yuya opened his mouth, ready to say something in retort, but couldn't find nearly the right words. To him, it really did feel rich to hear Sora, a boy who had worn nothing but girl's clothes this whole time, to be saying something like that.

"He's right, Yuya!" Yoko smiled brightly. "Think of it like you've got a little sister."

"Eh?"

"Go ahead and enjoy your bath, boys." Yoko grinned. "Sora, you can show me your cute clothes tomorrow."

"'Kay!" Sora chirped happily, grabbing a still flustered Yuya's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"I gotta have a talk with Selena tomorrow…" Yuya sighed as he warmed up the bath water, watching from the corner of his eye as Sora pulled off his dress.

He looked away as he secured a towel around his waist for modesty, and sat down to wash his two-color hair. However, he somehow found himself unable to avoid watching as Sora undid his usual ponytail, watching his light blue hair fall down to his shoulders. If he didn't look girlish in those dainty dresses he had packed with him, he most certainly did right now!

"What're you doing, Sora?" Yuya asked, a little exasperated as he soaked a washcloth with soap. "You know only one of us can bathe here at a time, right?"

"I know," Sora nodded. "But we can share, right?"

"No." Yuya said flatly. "I'm using the cleaning station right now, so you gotta wait your turn."

"We can still share." Sora insisted, pulling down his panties. "Here, I'll wash your back for you!"

"N-no, that's not….!" Yuya stuttered, but Sora had already snatched the washcloth, and started to lather his back with soap.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" Sora teased. But then, his voice turned surprisingly shy as he asked, "Hey, Yuya? You don't really think I look… girly, do you?"

At first, Yuya felt like laughing at this question; after seeing Sora wearing a variety of girl's clothes, even underwear, and even baring a very feminine figure, that was one very obvious 'yes.' But, Sora's question sounded pretty serious.

"Eh… why?" Yuya asked in return.

"Well, it's something your mom said; 'think of it like you've got a little sister.' I dunno, I just wondered…"

"She was just teasing, you know?" Yuya chuckled. "Where did this whole crossdressing thing come from, anyways?"

"It's kind of a log story that involves Selena and a maid café." Sora shrugged. "But, girl's clothes are just so comfortable, I wanna wear them all the time."

"Y-you don't say…" Yuya muttered awkwardly while Sora continued to wash his back.

"There, back's all done!" Sora smiled, admiring his handiwork. "Now for the front!"

"Wha? Hey, no-!" Yuya blurted as Sora reached his hands around to his front. "I can do that myself, Sora!"

He stood and turned around, but toppled backward, Sora falling right on top of him. Yuya turned bright red as he looked up to see Sora splayed out on top of his body, seated right on top of his… well, it was a good thing Yuya still had a towel around his waist.

"S-sorry if that was going too far..." said Sora as he sat up. "Uh, I know! I'll let you wash my back if you want!"

"Eh?" Sora had already taken his place on the stool before Yuya could even open his mouth, showing off his bare back to him. "Uh… okay." Yuya shrugged.

 _"_ _Why is this so embarrassing?!"_ He sighed to himself internally as he brushed Sora's long hair aside. _"Wow, his skin is really smooth and soft…"_ Even through the washcloth, he could feel Sora's smooth, girlish figure, his thin, athletic physique…..

"Enjoying yourself, Yuya?" Sora teased. "I felt how hard you were before. Wanna wash my front now?"

"N-no, that's not necessary!" Yuya flustered. Wait, was he really 'hard' right now? He peaked inside the towel around his waist… Yep! He was quite prominently erect, and more embarrassingly, because of Sora!

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." Sora chuckled, turning around. "I am too. See?" Indeed, he stood quite erect.

"I don't need to see that!" Yuya shouted, looking away quickly.

Sora laughed at Yuya's flustering. It really was amusingly easy to embarrass him when it came to sexuality.

"Yeah, yeah, you're hilarious." Yuya grunted, trying to hide his reddened face. "Just finish washing up." He climbed into the bathtub, and gave a pleased, calming sigh as he sank his body into the steaming hot waters.

Satisfied by the result of his teasing, Sora turned back around, and finished washing himself as Yuya soaked in his relaxing bath.

 _"_ _Eh, I guess I can't be too mad at Sora."_ Yuya shrugged as he smiled weakly. _"After all, now that I think about it, how often was it a kid like him could actually have any fun in a place like the Academia?"_

"Hey," He spoke up.

"Uh?" Sora turned his head as he began lathering his long hair with shampoo.

"If you wanna stay the night here, you can." Yuya grinned, though sighing with some reluctance. "You can even stay in my room, if you want."

"…Really?" Sora looked up at Yuya with surprise; he wasn't quite expecting Yuya to be so compliant with him.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded. "Although," He added with a cheeky, teasing grin. "Tomorrow, we're gonna need to do something to make you look more like a boy again!"

"Oh, so just cause I like girl's clothes…?!" Sora growled with mocking indignation.

"And your girly panties," Yuya piled on his teasing. "And your girly hair, your girly body…"

"Oh, so THIS is girly to you?!" Sora retorted, turning around as he stood up, showing off his erect penis.

"Compared to this?" Yuya also stood up, showing his own, noticeably bigger erection. "Yep! That's pretty girly!"

"Oh, I'll show you girly!" Sora snickered, crouching into a battle stance.

"So you're gonna fight like a girl too?" Yuya laughed.

"You'll pay for that!" Sora roared as he plunged into the bath with Yuya, wrestling him under the water.

"Oh, boys…" Yoko giggled pleasantly as she overheard the boys' roughhousing. "I imagine they'll both sleep good tonight~."

After their bath time brawl, Sora and Yuya returned to the bedroom, each worn out, yet still laughing as they put on their pajamas and got ready for bed.

"Hey, Yuya?" Sora smiled as he pulled on his nightgown. "Thanks."

Yuya smiled back, glad he could bring a smile to his friend. "Yeah." He said as he pulled out a futon, but just as he rolled it out onto the floor, Sora had already made himself comfortable on the bed, a plush Fluffal Bear wrapped lovingly in one arm.

"Can I share the bed with you?" Sora asked cutely. "Please~?"

At first, Yuya looked at Sora with annoyance; that darn cute look of his could make even tough people like Selena roll over to his every will. Normally, this would only motivate Yuya to say no even more, but now….

"Alright." He sighed.

"YAY!" Sora sprang out of bed, locking his arms affectionately around Yuya. "Thank you!"

"Sure…" Yuya sighed again. He felt like he might regret this decision in the morning, but now…. "Good night, Sora." He said as he got settled into bed.

"Good night, Yuya." Sora yawned cutely.

Before he could close his eyes and go to sleep, Sora decided to do one more naughty thing, and give Yuya a little kiss on the mouth.

And to his surprise, Yuya returned the kiss!

 **[End?]**

 **So, yeah... that was my first ever attempt at Yaoi? How was it? I've also considered doing another chapter of this story. Should I? Please, leave your thoughts, both in the reviews, and on my latest latest poll! :)**

 **I've considered the idea of doing another chapter to this,**


End file.
